


Pink

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Link accidentally sends compromising photos of himself to his boss. When confronted about it at work the next day, it all goes much better than Link expects.“You must know why I called you in here.”Lower lip caught between his teeth for a split second, Link nods and mumbles, “Because I accidentally sent you”—Don’t say dick pic. Don’t say dick pic. Don’t—”questionable photos of myself?”Ganon snorts and drawls, “Accidentally?”





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm I just wanted Link in pretty clothes. But he also likes taking dirty pictures of himself for that sweet validation. Anyway, this was a collab between myself and my artist friend, Lemmie (links to tumblr and Twitter below). There was gonna be more than one picture, but shit happens XDDD This is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. I read this and have to put my head in my hands, because I basically wrote erotic friend-fiction between me and Lem lol. Three guesses as to who I am (I'm Ganon, I'm CLEARLY Ganon). I can't help it if she's cute and I want to Exodia Obliterate her ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway, enjoy the fic!
> 
> Art credit to [DJLemmiex](http://djlemmiex.tumblr.com). Also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DJLemmiex)
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

PINK

Link doesn't remember much about the interview that landed him his current job. He doesn't remember where he parked, how the building was laid out, or what the security guards looked like. He only remembers Ganon. The man is well defined like a sheer cliff is well defined. Barrel chested, wide brow, sloping nose. They're all features that somehow come together to make him painfully handsome, like an art deco piece come to life. And the smile he'd shot Link while holding a hand out to introduce himself… Link had fouled that up and tried to offer his left hand, making Ganon laugh. Link had sat through the rest of the interview riding the high of that deep laugh, barely remembered to thank Ganon for the opportunity at the end. Again, Ganon had shaken his hand, and that's the sensation and memory Link had carried home. It's the same memory he uses right now, although he blushes in shame at using his now-current boss in such a lewd way.

Ganon’s hands—huge, powerful, skin nearly black on the backs and so unlike Link’s in every way—are the fuel for Link’s fantasy as he strokes himself, lying down on his bed. He and Ganon get along swimmingly, especially because Link helped their department catch up in paperwork when they were desperate. Of course, Ganon is his boss, not his friend. Zelda has to remind him time and time again that no matter how nice, no matter how interested in Link’s personal life Ganon may seem, they are not friends. But Link doesn't think about that with his feet flat on the bed, hips jerking up into his hand. He has to be careful and not come. That's not the point of this. He also has to make double sure not to get anything on his clothes until he's done. His blouse with lace at the collar and mother of pearl buttons is hand wash only. But at least most of them are white, so a little club soda will get out just about anything. The skirts are the delicate part. Sure, the cotton on them is machine washable, but Link won't risk ruining the tulle layers under that. Not every skirt has the ruffles, but this one flatters Link’s skin tone and hugs his wide hips in a nice way. His thighs and belly look soft and cute in this one, too, so it's no wonder the pink one is his favorite. If only he could stay hard long enough to take pictures for the current guy he's flirting with…

Grant is nice enough, don't get him wrong. But… Link frowns at the ceiling while thinking about him. Grant’s not really his type physically. Grant is handsome enough, with boy-next-door kind of features. Forgettable. Tall and weedy, he doesn't have the bulk or raw power that draws Link in like thirsty animals to a watering hole. Grant is no Ganon. But Grant doesn't need to know whom Link thinks about to take these pictures. Link settles for Grant, because the Hylian finds his kink interesting. Link struggles to find someone interesting  **and** attractive who isn't drowning in machismo and thus repulsed by his crossdressing. He's not hurting anyone or forcing anybody to wear his skirts and dresses. So he doesn't understand the sneers and the mean words throw his way by dates and ex’s in the past. Link scoffs to himself and shoves all that away. If he thinks about it too much, he’ll go soft and have to start over. Pretty, pink, and hard, Link stops playing with himself long enough to slip to the floor, legs splayed in front of the mirror he's set up to lean against his dresser. The full-length mirror is narrow enough to not capture his whole room behind him. And cropping out his face above his nose is easy like this, too. He doesn't even have to try to do it in the actual picture. Technology is a blessing.

Skin tight as he watches himself, Link kicks his legs apart and snatches his phone off the floor. Sending these pictures of himself is more for him than Grant. This isn't Grant’s thing; he just likes it enough to entertain Link’s kink. Link doesn’t care, so long as he has a private audience who won’t go spreading his nudes around their friend group or the internet. Link leans back against the edge of his bed while trying to get into the right headspace for this. Too nervous and he’ll get soft again. Too excited and he’ll make a mess everywhere. Link checks to make sure the light isn’t too low for his phone before setting it down again. He needs to fix the white thigh highs currently rolling down his legs and also spread out the ruffles of the skirt. It takes some huffing and jostling, but Link yanks the stockings back up to where they belong. That done, he sets about fixing the skirt next. He has poses in mind, maybe two or three. They’re coyish things, meant to tease the viewer, not show everything he’s got.

Link starts out sitting on his knees, letting his legs slide out from under him. It reminds him a bit of a schoolgirl, really. Link draws the edge of the skirt up until the ends of his stockings give to pale skin. It’s almost obvious that he’s not wearing underwear, that this pose isn’t as innocent as it seems. The erection tenting it all is a dead giveaway that not everything is as it seems. Left hand busy with his phone, Link rests the other on his stomach. The white blouse wrapped around his soft form bunches under his hand as he tugs it up some. A sliver of skin between the waist of his skirt and the hem of his shirt teases the camera. Link twists his head to the side, playing his part of coy, cute boy, and holds his breath while taking a few shots. He’ll pick the most in focus, best lit one to send to Grant. He’s found that taking a picture, stopping to check it, and then inevitably needing to try again is a waste of energy and motivation. Pressing the shutter button a bunch of times to capture maybe ten, fifteen pictures works best.  **One** of them will satisfy his picky eye.

The next two poses are meant to seduce, to lure the viewer it. Link isn’t sure if his artistic approach to this even gets through to Grant, but it’s part of his process. He likes taking pictures this way, creating a sort of story along with them. Most guys would just drop trou and whip their cocks out. But where’s the art in that? Where’s the effort? Link shakes his head while changing positions. He’s a visual person as much as any other, but he likes refinement. He likes a good tease. For the second picture, Link gets his feet under him and rests them flat on the floor. He kicks them far enough to shed some light between his legs. The pink, tulle edge of his skirt rises higher and higher on his soft thighs to reveal more. This way, someone looking at him in the mirror would catch the curve of his ass, his balls drawn up tight, and just the root of his cock leading up. The rest of his prick is hidden by the skirt. But not for long.

Link makes sure that at least the bottom part of his face is in frame before snapping multiple pictures of the second pose. For this one, he’s facing front, but with his head cocked to the right. It’s flipped because of the mirror, but it doesn’t matter. He’s meant to appear enticing and eager with lips shining under gloss and a little pink from biting them earlier. He’d needed something to keep him calm while thinking about Ganon. And abusing his lower lip is usually the way to go. He swears he’s caught Ganon eyeing his lips sometimes, although he tries to avoid close contact with his boss anyway. If Link removes the temptation, there’s no way he’ll act a fool and maybe get fired for misconduct. He’s never been fired before, and sexual harassment isn’t something he wants following him around forever. Link draws in a calming breath while planning out the third and final pose. This one is supposed to be the most erotic, the most appealing. Still tasteful, but clearly meant to arouse the audience.

Ideas flowing, Link sets his phone down one last time. He thinks about nothing while fondling himself, making sure he’s hard. If golden eyes or long, red hair float into his mind, he bats them away. Coming isn’t the purpose of this. He just needs to be hard for this last one. Avoiding the messy head of his prick, Link focuses on squeezing himself and pushing his body to the edge. He’ll mess up the gloss on his lips by biting and licking them, but it won’t matter. They’d looked perfect in the first two, so messing up the gloss a bit in the third gives credence to his storytelling theme with these. Panting a little, Link forces himself to his knees and gathers the material of his skirt in his right hand. The left returns to his phone. The carpet under him cushions his knees some, but this still hurts. Biting his lip for the picture, Link arches his chest out like he’s about to come and stabs at the shutter button on the screen. In some of the photos, the shiny precome beading up from the slit of his cock is visible. He’ll pick one of those, just for that dirty detail.

Photos taken and project finished for now, Link jerks off like he’s wanted when he first threw the clothes on. He steps out of the skirt to save it from filth. Finally, finally Link gives in to his fantasies about Ganon. Ganon would take control, stroke him slowly and make him beg or tease a finger around his hole, never dipping inside. Link stumbles on his feet, too stupid to sit down and do this. He’s been aroused for too long and wants to come about five minutes ago! If Ganon were here, he’d just lean against the giant Gerudo and writhe and moan like he imagines Ganon likes. Skin tingling and electricity buzzing across the head of his dick, Link rocks his hips into his fist one more time before coming. Everything in him seizes tight enough to curl his toes even though he’s still standing. Link’s hips jerk into his fist with the first few spurts of come, but he has to let go almost immediately. He’s too sensitive after he comes to touch himself for long. Right hand clean, Link uses it to push hair out of his face, making the trip to the bathroom easier on jelly legs.

Link takes his phone with him to the bathroom. After his hands are clean, he sits heavily on the edge of the tub and leans against the wall, facing the faucet and knobs at the other end. His hands are warm from the wash he’d given them, throbbing at the tips to the beat of his heart. A quick wipe to the face from a hot washcloth wouldn’t hurt, but he’ll do that while waiting for Grant to respond. Grant might send his own pictures back, and Link can pretend to enjoy them. He’s Grant’s type, not the other way around. Link sighs his disappointment out and flicks through the three poses he’d shot. He settles on the best photos with practiced ease, crops them appropriately, and then deletes all the extras. He makes doubly sure nothing higher than his nose is visible. It’s his personal policy—and just a plain good idea—to not have his whole face visible in these. It’s too incriminating, his kink considered too odd by most. He wishes it weren’t that way, but wishing never did him any good. He wishes at least once a week that Ganon would snap and bend him over a desk, railing him six ways to Sunday. But it hasn’t happened yet, never will happen. Groaning as his mood spirals down, Link taps Grant’s message thread on his phone and uploads the three pictures, starting with the chaste one first. That done, Link makes good on his promise to wash sweat from his face.

Ten minutes pass.

Lying on his bed with sleep clothes already on for the night, Link frowns at his phone. Grant should have responded by now. He never accepts pictures from Link without at least texting back and calling him pretty or cute. It doesn’t matter to Link if he means it or not. The response is confirmation that Grant got the pictures at all. Grumbling, Link sits up from the pillows at his headboard and navigates back to the message thread. There’s definitely no response from Grant. Even more puzzling, the pictures aren’t in the thread, either. Link stares at his phone with his brows together. Did he forget to send them? No, no, he’s sure he selected them in the messaging app, one at a time, and even heard the  _ woosh _ sound effect of them successfully uploading. So where in the realms…

Panic setting in, Link returns to the last screen, showing all the message threads on his phone. Grant’s is there, along with his sister’s, their parents, a few friends…. Ganon’s is at the top. Link stares at the screen. He’s texted his boss’s personal cell phone only a few times, those times consisting of telling Ganon he’d be in the office out of normal business hours and trying to figure out which restaurant the yearly department party was. That had been a month ago. A full three hours spent in close proximity with Ganon, the thing he tries to avoid. But he’d bumped shoulders with Ganon many times that night, had his boss’ huge hand cup his shoulder while Ganon shared some story about a vacation he’d taken last year. It had been a moment Link needed to firmly remind himself that Ganon doesn’t have any intention behind his smiles, his jokes, or the lingering glances he gives Link. Link bites his lip while staring at his phone. If he’d sent those pictures to Ganon… It’s far too late to stop them. They have the same phone anyway, so the upload was instant, rather than needed to go through the cell network for Grant’s phone. Holding his breath, Link taps on the thread.

His skirt is pink in the photos. He’s pink in them. It’s so much skin, and yet not enough. And they were all sent to Ganon. Link’s heart thunders so fast that he feels it behind his eyes, in the tips of his fingers. Left hand shaking, the poor dear wonders what in the world he’s supposed to do now. Feign ignorance? Text Ganon that it was a mistake? Call him? No, he can’t stomach that right now. Maybe Ganon won’t see them, or maybe they weren’t actually delivered. That happens sometimes, right? Link chokes on his next breath as the world crumbles a little bit. Chunks of it fall on his little head when three dots appear, indicating Ganon is typing. Link stares at the bubble, willing it to go away or begging for the symbol to be a mistake.

It disappears.

It reappears.

Shrieking, Link holds the power button on his phone and frantically swipes the screen to turn it off. The screen falls dark before Ganon’s message ever comes through. That done, Link tosses his phone down the bed and stares at it like it’s a snake, waiting to strike. It doesn’t matter what Ganon was about to text back. There’s no way it will be anything other than something along the lines of, “You’re fired.” Link holds his head in his hands and tries not to cry. How stupid of him to just put Ganon in his phone under the Gerudo’s name. He should have done it differently, maybe but an X or a Z in front of Ganon’s name to put him at the extreme bottom of his contact list, far away from everyone else. Maybe he should have deleted the damn message thread to prevent this from happening! There are many things he “could have” or “should have” done differently. But he hadn’t. This is his reality, now. Stomach sick at the thought of walking into work tomorrow, security guards ready to march him right back out with a box full of his things, Link yanks his blanket over his head and sulks until he falls asleep. It’s a restless night for him.

The next morning, suit clean and pressed like every morning, Link sits in his car past his normal clock-in time. He has an hour grace period, so it normally doesn’t matter. But Link had to stop himself from turning around  **twice** on the drive here. Every overpass had been an opportunity to just drive off it and not have to face today’s consequences. Of course he hadn’t wrecked on purpose, that would be ridiculous. But as he sits in his little car, growing stuffier by the second in the humid morning, Link reevaluates the merit of such ridiculousness. At least he wouldn’t be in the parking lot, sitting like a child who knows they’ve done wrong and now that have to tell their parents. Link groans and rests his clammy forehead on the steering wheel. He’s still berating himself over all the mistakes that had led up to this terrible predicament. But with a sigh, he knows he has to go upstairs, pass his coworkers, and wait for the guillotine to fall. While trudging up the three flights of stairs to avoid his fate even more, Link laments that he’ll miss Ganon most of all. Stupidly beautiful man, kind and gentle about his massive strength, always willing to hear your side of the story in a disagreement…

No one from security waits for him when he swipes into their suite on the third floor. People from other departments who arrived earlier go about their mornings. There are at least three pots of coffee already brewed and waiting near the sink, a communal area that also has a fridge nearby and a microwave. They have a break room, but why walk all the way to the other side of the building just to heat up a little something? There’s a giant, tacky sign taped about the microwave that says: NO POPCORN. Link had laughed at it when he first started three years ago. He wishes the old sign brought him a modicum of joy this morning. But no cheerful good morning or quip about the news last night lightens his mood. Link has to walk past Ganon’s office to reach his desk. The door is closed, lights on. Normally, such a thing wouldn’t faze Link. Now, he scuttles past the door like the guilty worm he is and sits low in his chair at his desk. If Ganon opens the door and peeks his head out, he might not see Link arrived… Link even goes as far as to rest his keys on a pile of napkins rather than throw them down like he usually does to announce his presence to the nearby cubes.

Head in his hands, Link doesn’t see or hear a coworker approach his desk until she clears her throat. Link nearly slips to the floor when he jumps. He’s thankful he didn’t scream. She shoots him a pinched, tight look before shaking her head.

“You weren’t here at 7 like normal, but Ganon wanted to talk to you when you came in.”

There’s probably an email waiting for him, but Ganon had gone one step further and asked her to look out for him. She doesn’t wait for a reply before continuing down the row to her desk. Link sits up from his slouched position and cranes his head over the cubicle wall. Ganon’s door is still shut. It’s waiting for him. Link’s stomach boils and burn, sloshing a bit with nothing in it but anxious acid. He couldn’t force anything down for breakfast, too terrified of what’s about to happen. Gritting his teeth, Link shoves himself to his feet and drags himself to Ganon’s office. He pauses outside the door, listening to see if Ganon is on the phone. He should be calling human resources about right now, notifying them of the sexual harassment complaint he’s about to file because of Link’s texts from last night. That’s what security will show up, drag him outside, and dump him in the gutter. Face pulling down in misery, Link hangs his head and knocks on Ganon’s door.

“Come in.”

Link prides himself on not whining or just bashing his forehead into the door to avoid this. He pokes his head in, not looking at Ganon. When Ganon says nothing, doesn’t even look away from whatever he’s typing, Link shuffles through the small gap he’d made and stands there. Hands behind his back to stop fidgeting, Link stares at the bland carpet in Ganon’s office. It’s colder in here than in the rest of the suite—all the offices are like this for some reason. The temperature changes when managers arrive and open their doors. Some of his more sensitive coworkers keep blankets and jackets here specifically for moments like those. Link distracts himself from his painful stomach and out of control heart with those thoughts. That all flies out the window when Ganon’s fingers stop typing and his chair squeaks as he turns in it.

“Shut the door, yea?”

Link nods and nudges the door shuts with his hands still behind his back. He stands there, leaning on the shut door. Ganon sighs from his desk, probably tugging his reading glasses off and rubbing his eyes to readjust. Link’s insides wind up tighter and tighter as silence stretches over them. Ganon sighs again, and the soft bang of his reading glasses falling on his desk startles Link.

“Sit down, please.”

Link doesn’t pick his head up to shuffle to one of two chairs sitting in front of Ganon’s desk. They’re what his coworkers refer to as the “hot seats,” mostly because who sits in their boss’ office other than for a reprimand of some sort? Now, to be fair to Ganon, he isn’t like that. Link has sat in here a few times, going over projects or learning something new about his job. Not every interaction with Ganon in this office has been negative. Link appreciates that with all his little heart. He doesn’t associate bad things with this office. Well, he will now, once Ganon slides his termination papers across the desk with a pen, indicating him to sign and initial wherever. Something official from HR  _ is _ on top of the messy papers constantly cluttering Ganon’s desk. He recognizes their company’s logo and spaces for people to sign at the bottom. Link doesn’t look long enough to find out what it is, though. Assuming they’re termination papers isn’t that much of a stretch. Link sits with his back straight in the chair and stares without focus at Ganon’s hands curled up loosely on his side of the desk.

“You must know why I called you in here.”

Lower lip caught between his teeth for a split second, Link nods and mumbles, “Because I accidentally sent you”—Don’t say dick pic. Don’t say dick pic. Don’t—”questionable photos of myself?”

Ganon snorts and drawls, “Accidentally?”

That gets Link to look up despite all his courage abandoning him right now. Ganon has the friendly smirk on his face he usually shoots people who’ve made a dirty joke and hadn’t caught it. Link blinks at such an out of place expression, unsure of where he stands at this point. Why hasn’t Ganon fired him yet? Why haven’t security personnel stormed in and dragged him from the room? Ganon drums his fingers on his desk while eyeing Link’s cowering form. It occurs to Link then that Ganon has seen him in a skirt and stockings, seen the most private parts of him. He’s at every disadvantage he could possibly be in. Link shrinks down in the hot seat as Ganon schools his face, trying to appear professional. Link just sits there, silently falling apart.

“... What?” He squeaks out.

Ganon waves a hand at him as the last of his smirk finally slips off his face.

“Nothing, I just thought you’d done it intentionally. I guess that’s why you didn’t text me back last night. Do you even have your phone with you?”

He does, but it’s off.

Blushing madly, Link stares down at his lap while admitting, “I turned it off as soon as I realized what happened. Honestly Ganon, uh sir, it was an accident. I didn’t mean to send those to you.” As soon as the truth is out, Link’s mouth runs off into the sunset. He can’t stop talking. “Your message thread on my phone was right below the person I mean to text. I wasn’t paying attention, but please don’t fire me. Suspend me, transfer me to another department, but please don’t fire me. It’ll never happen again, please—”

Ganon had stood up from his chair during Link’s rambling. The poor dear had closed his eyes hard enough to spark colors behind them. So when Ganon settles a hand on his shoulder, Link jumps hard and bangs his knees into Ganon’s desk. Ganon just snorts at him again and holds his arm while Link tries not to hyperventilate. He’s in open water with no sight of land anywhere. What’s going to happen next? If begging won’t save his job, what will? Link glances at his boss’ face through his blond bangs and considers the unthinkable. Well, he’s thought about it plenty, but this is the first time it’s been damn near reality. Ganon wouldn’t fire him if they kept this between them, maybe traded tit for tat, right? Link is about to say as much when Ganon shakes his head with a little smile on his handsome face.

“Stop freaking out. I’m not firing you.”

Link perks up a bit under the huge hand still holding him. The warmth and weight of Ganon’s hand is nice, feels right.

“You’re not?”

“No.” Ganon shakes his head like that’s ridiculous. “Let’s be honest, anyone else, yes, they’d be reported to HR the moment I walked in the door this morning. But…”

Ganon trails off, and Link seizes his moment to absolutely secure his job.

“Are you blackmailing me?”

Ganon’s face pinches up like he’s licked a lemon.

“Seriously? Link, we’ve known each other professionally for over three years. Do you really think I’m the type?”

Link throws his hands up as hysterics grip him again.

“I don’t know!” He cowers when his voice rings too loudly in the office. No one else needs to hear their conversation. Link drops his voice to a stage whisper instead, not looking at Ganon as he rants. “I sent my boss explicit photos of myself, see he’s getting ready to text me back, and then I spend the rest of the night in a panic about losing my job and maybe getting arrested over this! So yea, at this point sir, I’m ready for anything. I mean—”

Ganon cuts off Link’s adorable, if not embarrassing, ramble by turning his little head by his chin and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Link flinches in the chair for a split second. Link’s head is crowded for that split second with about a million thoughts, many of them asking variations of what’s going on and if this is real. But he’s so strung out that none of those worries transform into a decision and then into an action. Link’s eyes slip shut. He twists at the hip to return the firm press of a mouth he’s thought about more than once. Ganon’s facial hair scratches Link’s chin where his thick fingers don’t grip it. All Link’s fantasies couldn’t predict the thickness or warmth of Ganon’s lips, but it’s wonderful, better than any kiss he’s had before. In his daze, Link even lets slip a tiny groan. It’s a needy sort of thing that begs, “Yes, yes exactly this, please more, don’t stop.” But they must stop. Ganon had kissed him with the intention of calming him and redirecting Link’s frantic brain. Ganon keeps hold of Link’s chin when they part—mostly to make sure Link doesn’t embarrass himself and dart forward for another kiss.

Breathing hard just from that, Link licks his lips while gathering his words. He tosses a shy glance through his bangs to Ganon’s eyes, but that gaze is too intense, and Link tears his eyes away.

“Sir I… I don’t understand.”

Ganon sighs and thumbs the corner of Link’s lips. The desire for Ganon to kiss him again nearly blinds and deafens Link, but he keeps it together.

With another sigh, this one deeper, Ganon shoots him a look and explains, “See, I thought you'd done it on purpose, because I thought you had a crush on me.” Ganon shrugs. “The thought of course immediately crossed my mind that it was an accident.”

“It was,” Link insists, jumping in Ganon’s hand. He hasn't dropped it yet, and Link hopes he never does. “But I…” Link tosses him another shy glance. “I mean… I shouldn't, but…”

“We shouldn't indeed,” Ganon agrees with a smirk. “But here we are. I've kissed you just now, so…”

Link swallows hard and murmurs, “What now? If you're not firing me…”

Link wants to whine when Ganon finally drops his hand. The one on his shoulder remains as Ganon strains towards his desk, swiping up the paper Link had assumed was a pink slip. Ganon spins it around once it’s within sight and taps the header a few times with a finger.

“‘Notice of Disclosure,’” Link reads. He turns his attention back to Ganon. “Disclose what?”

“Go out with me,” Ganon suggests instead of answering Link’s question. “I would have never approached you on my own, because I’m your immediate supervisor. There are rules against that sort of thing. But this”—Ganon taps the paper again—“is a form that states our relationship will not impact our jobs. I will not show favor to you, and you cannot be fired in the event we break up. You also waive your right to sue the company if anything bad happens between us.” Ganon rolls his eyes. “Of course, an asshole would just  **find** a reason to fire you, but it’s meant to protect you from the backlash of a romantic entanglement with me going awry.”

“Romantic entanglement,” Link repeats in a daze. “You mean go out… with you?”

Ganon grins at Link when that’s his only response.

“Yes, Link. Like on a date. Holding hands, kissing, you know. A relationship.”

Link jumps under Ganon’s hand and nearly shouts, “We can do that?!”

They wince at the same time as Link’s voice bounces off the walls. Everyone in their cubes outside must be foaming at the mouth to know what’s happening. He must sound like a crazy person to them. They sit in silence for a few seconds before Ganon nods to the form on his desk.

“We can if you and I sign that and I fax it to HR. Otherwise, no. And this isn't blackmail, Link. If you don't want to, I'll forget all about this and move on. You won't be punished for the photos or saying no to me. That's not what this is about.”

“I like you,” Link blurts out and then immediately winces. “I just… I didn't ever plan on telling you. I didn't want to make things awkward or get in trouble…”

Humming, Ganon squeezes his shoulder before backing up and away. Link misses his warmth immediately.

“Normally, you'd be right. Making advances on coworkers, supervisors in particular, is never a good idea in my book. But I happen to like you, too.” Ganon’s bushy eyebrows waggle at him. “I wasn't exactly complaining about the pictures you sent me.”

With a groan, Link drops his head into his hands and whines through them, “It was an accident!”

“Mmm, I know,” Ganon teases him. “But a happy accident, in the end. Look where you are now because of it. If you hadn’t sent them to me, you’d be at your desk pining after me in silence.”

“What is this, daytime TV?” Link rubs his hands over his face, not quite believing this is real. He picks his head up and angles a timid look Ganon’s way. “What happens if it doesn’t work out? Like if we go on dates and find out that we, like, actually hate each other?”

Surprise flashes across Ganon’s face, but he shrugs it off. He returns to his side of the desk and falls into his chair, hands cupped behind his head.

“Then we send off another form to HR, telling them our relationship is over, and we move on. I said I can’t fire you if we break up. I not gonna pressure you into this, Link.”

Link shakes his head and plays with his hair when it smacks him in the face.

“You’re not. I just don’t want to mess this up. And it’s starting off the most awkward way it possibly could.”

Ganon hums with a little sarcasm in his voice. Elbows on his desk, Ganon holds his chin in his hands and teases, “I also said I wasn’t complaining about the pictures. You’ll have to tell me about it some time. Not right now, we have work to do. But I’m curious about it.”

Link glances at Ganon, still twirling a lock of hair around his finger to stop himself from fidgeting.

“You’re really not mad? Or… disgusted? Most guys are…”

Ganon grins in his hands.

“Do I look disgusted?”

He says so with an edge that assures Link that no, Ganon is not disgusted. Link blushes harder than ever and stares at his right hand twisted in his pant’s leg.

“But speaking of ‘most guys,’ the person you mean to send those pictures to… You guys aren’t dating or anything, right? I don’t want to come between you and someone one you’re already interested in.”

Shaking his head, Link explains quietly. “Grant is just a guy I met who didn’t mind the… What I do. It’s not his thing, but it’s nice to send pictures to him and be appreciated. Not many guys like that, and I’ve never told a girl about it, so…”

Ganon sits back in his chair, hands relaxed on the armrests, and nods along to Link’s story.

“I see. Well, I offer this solution: you can send them to me.”

Link shrinks down and says, “If you and I were dating, I wouldn’t send Grant naked pictures of myself.”

“I can’t control what you do,” Ganon points out. “I’m saying that because I’d like to see them. I’m curious in a supportive, respectful way, not to make you a fetish or anything.”

“You wouldn’t do that.” Link smiles down at his lap. “You would have shown your true colors by now. Plus you… like me.”

“I do.” Ganon’s chair squeaks as he swivels back and forth. He throws a hand out and flicks the disclosure form closer to Link. “There’s no pressure, but I can’t go any further than this without us signing this, Link. Think about it if you want. Take the form with you, I don’t care. Just let me know, all right?”

Link nods and picks the form up.

“No pressure,” he repeats back to Ganon.

Link signs the form before the day is out. He waits for his coworkers to leave until it’s just him and Ganon. It’s about five in the afternoon, long after Link normally leaves. But he doesn’t want to make a scene in front of everyone. The Human Resources office closes at six, so hopefully if Ganon faxes the form when Link gives it to him, maybe they can hang out tonight… Link scolds himself for that thought, though. Ganon has a life. He’s not married, of course, and doesn’t have any children. But that doesn’t mean he’s all work and no play. Link knows an appropriate amount about Ganon: almost nothing. He’d tried to keep it that way in order to avoid growing closer to the Gerudo. But now, as Link stands outside Ganon’s office, listening to him pack up, Link knows that point in his life is over. With this form, signed and dated in ink, they’ll grow closer than Link ever dreamed they would. He hasn’t wanted someone this much in a long time, probably since he was a teenager and didn’t know any better. Ganon steps out of his office, keys in hand, and jumps at the sight of Link stand there.

“Goddess, Link, warn a guy. Why didn’t you just come in?”

Rather than say anything, Link hands him the disclosure form. Ganon eyes it like it’ll bite him. He turns that curious gaze on Link, gold eyes on fire, while gently taking the form from him. Link knows the moment Ganon finds his signature at the bottom, because his eyebrows make a run for his hairline. Link clasps his hands in front of himself and kicks a shoe into the carpet. Air displaces when Ganon steps back into his office, back to his desk to stab a pen on the line below the one Link signed. That done, Ganon uses the squat, combination copier-fax machine sitting on top of a three-drawer file cabinet to send the form to HR. Link waits outside his door as Ganon also picks up his desk phone and dials an internal number. Someone in the HR office answers, and Ganon guides them to the form he’d just sent. Link blushes at all the haste made over this. He’s surprised Ganon didn’t just walk the form down the street to the administrative building, but he won’t say as much. Ganon thanks whoever he’d spoken to and hangs up. When he emerges at Link’s side, he pauses until Link looks up at him.

“Are you doing anything after work? I assume you were going home.”

“Going home and hopefully not waking up from the weirdest dream ever, yea.”

Ganon laughs at that and waves a hand down the hall, indicating for Link to lead them out.

“We ought to establish rules about this, since we’re still working together,” Ganon points out when they hit the parking lot, about to go their separate ways. Ganon is parked in a reserve space while Link has to trudge to his spot out in the boonies. “I’ll very firmly say that I’d like no causal contact between us at work. Our coworkers shouldn’t know about this, either. Those two things can complicate this.”

“I agree.” And he actually does, even if he’s entertained fantasies of bending over Ganon’s desk. “I don’t want to make this awkward. I just…” Link shrugs and kicks at the pavement. “I like you, so I just want this to work. I want this to be fun. Not complicated.”

“It will be.” Link watches Ganon’s dress shoes step towards him. And when Ganon takes his chin and lifts it, Link doesn’t fight him. Ganon is waiting with a little smile on his handsome face. “Not complicated, but it will be fun. But you said you weren’t doing anything after work, yea?”

“Yea.”

“Follow me, then? We can get started on that first date, if you want. I’m ready to dive in after this, aren’t you?”

Link’s shoulders jump a little as he laughs, still caught in Ganon’s hand. If they weren’t in the parking lot, easily caught by wandering eyes, he bets Ganon would kiss him.

“Sounds like fun.”

-

Ganon's interest in his kink doesn't go away. Link figured Ganon would get over the novelty of it or just fall into the role someone like Grant did—mostly passive observer. Ganon is no Grant. Ganon gives him suggestions, requests. The first time he'd done it, Ganon had immediately texted him again that of course Link didn't have to, he didn't mean to impose, to please ignore him. But he's never responded to someone like that. It's always been extremely one-sided, him posing, snapping, and sending. But with an interactive audience—and an enthusiastic audience at that—Link's imagination runs wild. He responds to the request Ganon had made and responds to the many more his boyfriend makes. It's odd for Link to place Ganon in two places in his head—boyfriend and boss, and they must remain firmly, completely separate. At work, Link tries to keep to strictly email interaction with Ganon. The less he sees of his boss, the less likely one of them is bound to mess up. Ganon loves touching him, holding his hand, leaning on him until their shoulders touch. With coworkers around, it's easier to avoid those inclinations. But if they cross paths later in the day or the breakroom? Link wants nothing more than to crane up on his toes and kiss Ganon. But he can't. He doesn't want complications.

What he wants is to have the confidence to ask Ganon for sex. He'd never pinned his boss for the cuddly, tactile type. But the moment they're alone or not at work, Ganon is all big hands and smiles in his kisses. Link had scolded himself the first time he yelped when Ganon grabbed him by the hips to hold him. He hadn’t known what to expect, but it wasn’t that. Link had excused his alarmed shriek as surprise, not discomfort. Which it wasn't! He has always liked huge, strong men like Ganon—at least in theory and from afar. The suspicion that Ganon could lift him up like a child’s toy eats away at Link, until it finally doesn't. Link had to find out. So with a pout, he'd thrown his arms up to Ganon’s neck and requested a hug. Not one to deny Link anything, Ganon had wrapped his arms around Link's hips and hoisted him up. It had been the most arousing thing anyone’s done to him. And Ganon hugging him like that wasn't even a sexual thing, just a normal thing! Link drives himself crazy with his insecurities and his desires all mixing around inside him until he's a mess. He would try to initiate, maybe crawl into Ganon’s lap the next time they’re kissing during a weekend together, but… Every time he tries, he cuccos out. Courage abandons him like a ship that's run aground, leaving him to rot.

That rot reaches a festering point the next time they're together. Piled on Link’s bed around noon, playing with the idea of a nap, Ganon coaxes his head up for a kiss. Link likes to burrow into Ganon’s side like a cat when they sleep, likes to rest his head on Ganon’s shoulder or above his heart. So it's easy for Ganon to curl a finger under his chin and tilt his head for a kiss or two. Link cuddles closer and splays his left hand on Ganon’s chest to steady himself. It would be so easily to roll over his boyfriend’s built body, straddle his thighs, and ask for more. It would be easy for anyone but Link, apparently. He envisions himself doing it, guiding his body on top of Ganon’s. But nothing happens. Their kisses always find a wind-down point, Ganon smiles at him, and then it's over. It drives Link mad. He wants more, isn't it obvious? He doesn't understand what’s holding him back. Yea, it's been years since he's had sex, and  **yea** he's never slept with anyone who ticks off nearly every box in his “like” list. Ganon is a handsome sweetheart despite his intimidating figure and stony face. He's everything Link has ever wanted, and yet here he is, pouting up at Ganon as their kisses slowly stop like always. Ganon picks up on his sour mood, though, and pets Link's cheek with the backs of his fingers.

“What's wrong?”

Ganon sits up, pulling Link with him. The curtains are drawn, lights off, and the low light casts a soft shadow on Ganon’s face. Link’s stomach twists hard while looking at him. Why can't he just tell Ganon what he wants? He should just open his mouth and ask! Link gives that a solid try, mouth gaping like a fish. Ganon presses his lips into a line to not grin or laugh at Link’s expression. Link bites the inside of his cheek as what little courage he has shrivels up.

“Nothing,” he lies. “It's nothing.”

“Clearly it isn't,” Ganon objects.

Ganon twists at the hip and draws a leg up between them so that he faces Link. Once situated, he holds Link’s round cheeks between his hands. This is already such a familiar gesture between them, Ganon’s thumbs petting under his eyes. Link leans into the caress and sighs between Ganon’s hands.

“Link, come on.” Ganon tilts his head up more, and Link’s eyes throw him a timid look. “Please? Tell me what's bothering you. I can't fix it if I don't know what it is…”

They're close enough to feel each other’s breath. Link blinks and watches Ganon’s friendly smile through his bangs. Ganon let's him go long enough to pet hair out of his eyes. Link squirms and fights a smile at the gentle caress. He's so tight inside with his desire that he might break in two. Needing something to ground him, Link wraps his trembling hands around Ganon’s forearms and holds on to black skin and red body hair, trying to keep it together. Ganon chuckles near to his face and bring them close enough for the tips of their noses to touch.

“I…” Link’s shoulders hunch up around his ears as they droop in embarrassment. “I want… I want you to—I mean…”

Ganon’s deep chuckle so near to his lips calls up more blood to Link’s face. It spills down the skin of his jaw and stains his throat pink, too. Link whines between Ganon's hands and squeezes the Gerudo’s thick forearms. Link whines louder when Ganon urges him forward into another kiss. Ganon is less playful with these, more aggressive like Link wants. Link’s moans tumble past his lips only for Ganon to lick them up and muffle them with his tongue. Link scrambles at his arms, wanting exactly this and so much more. How can Ganon not know he makes himself dizzy while thinking about them together? He wants to know what Ganon’s weight on top of him feels like, how wide his legs have to part to accommodate Ganon’s body. Link wants the velvety, hot press of an erection other than his on his skin. Link gasps when Ganon pulls them apart. He'd forgotten to breathe while thinking about all that, driving his blood hotter and faster around his body. Link doesn't miss the way Ganon’s bright eyes dart down, searching for the evidence that Link enjoyed that little display. Of course he's aroused, practically always at the tipping point around Ganon when they're alone. Ganon chuckles at him again while returning that burning gaze to Link’s dopey, blushing face.

“You do want what, Link? Tell me.”

Link shivers under the deep timber of Ganon’s voice. He recognizes a tease when he hears one, though.

Cheeks puffing up, Link mumbles, “I feel like you already know…”

Ganon’s smile stretches into something suggestive when he drawls, “Maybe. Depends on what you want, I guess.”

Link strains against Ganon’s hands for another kiss. But Ganon denies him, leaning away and out of Link's limited reached.

“But you know what I want! I know you do,” Link whines.

“So cute,” Ganon sighs. “Where's the fun in just giving you what you want without hearing you ask?”

Taking it the wrong way, Link deflates a bit.

“You want me to beg?”

But Ganon catches the dip in Link’s tone from needy to unhappy and is quick to amend his statement.

“No, you don't have to beg, I didn't mean it like that.” Ganon pulls him forward for a few light, reassuring kisses. “I guess I just want to hear you say it. You have your kinks and I have mine. I like hearing my partners talk.”

Link’s ears flick up at that. So Ganon wants him to say it, because he thinks it's sexy? Maybe? Link isn't sure that makes his hesitation or embarrassment any less, but at least he knows now. Ears buzzing and twitching down again, Link sucks in a breath while tensing up.

He grinds out between his teeth, “I want to have sex… with you.”

Ganon hums and pets under his eyes again.

“Yea?”

Lips in a thin line from how awful this is, how the embarrassment of voicing his desires makes his insides melt, Link cracks an eye open. He expects Ganon to have some kind of grin on his face like this is funny to him. But that's not at all what he finds. He's never seen Ganon look at him like that before—half-lidded eyes, one eyebrow cocked up, lips twisting up at one corner. This must be what “bedroom eyes” look like, not that Link would know. But Ganon’s expression screams interest, and Link nods between his hands.

“Please?”

Ganon sucks in a breath like this is difficult for him, like he's struggling to control himself.

“Mmm, say it again? Maybe not while grimacing?”

Link sticks his tongue out at Ganon’s nearly blissful face and says clearly, “I want to have sex with you. Please.”

“Absolutely,” Ganon murmurs with a little squeeze of his face. “Could I interest you in wearing one of your outfits while we fuck?”

Link sputters at Ganon’s words. Because of the sheer idea of it or just his phrasing, Link isn't sure. But either way he wheezes for a second. Ganon doesn't hold back another snort before dropping his hands. Link clings to his forearms while bowing his head, wishing the floor would open and swallow him. Spare Ganon, but just remove him from the world. He's thought about this more times than he can count. The idea his partner would go for that just never crossed Link’s mind. So his fantasy of being fucked in a cute skirt had remained just that: a fantasy. But Ganon wants to? Isn't even suggesting it but actually requesting Link wear one? Ganon laughs quietly at his little crisis while Link collects himself. Is anything he has clean worthy of Ganon’s attention? Link has sent Ganon plenty of pictures, but it's different seeing him dressed up in real life. His photos are all posed and editing to some extent. Ganon doesn't actually know how Link’s clothes fit him, if they actually flatter his wide hips and little belly or if Link just holds himself long enough to take a passable photo. Ganon has never disparaged his looks, never even given a hint that he thought Link is anything less than beautiful—in skirts or otherwise. Link shivers with his hands still holding tightly to Ganon’s forearms. He has to let go to get up and throw a few things on. Link’s mind has already cobbled together some ideas. He did just buy a skirt recently because it reminded him so of his boyfriend…

“Any, um…” Link swallows hard when his voice cracks. “Any requests?”

Ganon tips Link’s head up with an index finger under his chin.

“Dealer’s choice.” He smirks the longer they stare at each other, setting the mood. “I know I'll love whatever you come out in.”

Link shivers with his chin still caught on Ganon's thick finger.

“Um… it might take me a few minutes…”

Ganon’s voice is like molten metal when he says, “Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere. And we stop whenever you want.”

Link nods his head and throws himself off the bed. He gets halfway to his closet before leaping back at Ganon, pulling him into a kiss, and then flying about the room again. Link keeps his eyes off Ganon while assembling everything he needs. He's lucky they are spending the day here. If they were at Ganon’s apartment, Link wouldn't have the opportunity to change into other clothes. Not that their first time together would mean less if he were just naked or wore his normal clothes. But he's wanted this long before accidentally setting their relationship in motion. Again, he just never thought fantasy would become reality. Link wants so desperately to confirm with Ganon a few more times that this is all right, that Ganon isn't just humoring him. But Link knows if he stops for a moment, tosses a careless glance Ganon’s way, his resolve will crumble. He'll have to hide in the bathroom until Ganon leaves. Or breaks down the door… Link doesn't want to pay for a new bathroom door. Outfit and a few extras piled in his arms, Link flees his bedroom and slams the bathroom door shut. He only has the one, so hopefully Ganon won't need it for the next ten, twenty minutes or so.

Link won't bother with makeup other than maybe lip gloss or a stain that won't smear. Ganon would make him sweat off anything more than that. Link covers his face in his hands at the thought. Yes, just lip gloss. Face on fire, Link wets a washcloth to rid his face of sweat and oil. He'd wash it properly, but he’ll already be keeping Ganon waiting. He's clean everywhere else, thankfully. Link bites the inside of his cheek to stop the embarrassed groan that wants to explode out of him. He treats Ganon coming over for the weekend as if they’ll have sex, even when they never have. Link’s paranoid preparation has come through for him this time. Focusing on the task at hand, Link puts all those thoughts to rest. There's a wonderful, eager man waiting for him, and all this dallying is a waste of time. Link throws his comfy clothes off, banishing them to the floor, and picks up the first piece of his outfit to slip into.

Ganon’s eyebrows lifting towards his hairline and his lips parting when Link walks back into his bedroom eases some of his worries. Ganon stares at him like if the world ended right now, it wouldn’t matter. He’d scooted to the edge of Link’s bed at some point, feet flat on the floor. When Link walks in, Ganon startles on the mattress, nearly standing up from the adorable sight in front of him. Link stands just inside the doorway, taking in the way Ganon’s eyes don’t seem to know where to look first. His hair is pulled back, high on his head to let the ends tickle the back of his neck. Sleeveless and white, his blouse would look better on someone with breasts, but it matches well with the skirt. To Link, the centerpiece of the outfit  **is** the skirt. He’d bought it with Ganon in mind, mostly because it’s pastel pink with cute, cartoon pig faces all over it. He’s well aware of Ganon’s affinity for the animals, knowledge about them nearing encyclopedia levels. Ganon’s eyes follow his body all the way down to his stockings and little feet, toes curling under such scrutiny. Shaking his head to dispel a shiver, Ganon waves towards himself when Link doesn’t move.

Link wants to sprint across the room to fulfill Ganon’s request. Instead, he covers that short distance on silent feet, hands clasped in front of him. Link stops within Ganon’s reach, but not comfortably so. Ganon knocks his feet farther apart on the floor as an unspoken invitation for Link to step between them. He does while keeping his head down, blush renewing after their brief time apart. Ganon’s hands find his hips under his layers and carefully drag his that much closer. With Ganon sitting like this, they’re the same height. That makes it painfully easy for Link to keep his eyes down while Ganon looks at him and holds him gently. His thumbs rub over Link’s hipbones hidden under his clothes. It tickles, and Link squirms to avoid the soft caress. Ganon’s sigh that slips out his nose is the happy sort, the kind that rushes out of someone after a nice day or pleasant meal. Link just swallows hard and shrinks a bit.

“It’s so different from seeing pictures of you dressed up,” Ganon admits quietly. His voice bottoms out over the valleys and hills of his words. “You picked this skirt out just for me, didn’t you?”

Link squeezes his eyes shut as he admits, “I thought of you and bought it.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Link.” A familiar, thick finger curls under his chin and urges it up with a little force when Link hesitates. Ganon’s thumb settles over his shining lip, barely touching the gloss. “Are you wearing makeup?”

There’s no accusation in Ganon’s question, no scorn or disgust. He’s genuinely curious, like he’s been since the beginning of all this.

Link nods in his hand and mutters, “Just lip gloss. No point in… in the rest.”

“I guess not.” Ganon chuckles like he understands why Link thinks that. Maybe he does. His thumb follows the curve of his bottom lip, not touching the gloss this time, before he asks softly, “Look at me?”

It takes everything in Link to follow that request. His stomach flips a few times while he peels his eyes open and darts a glance over Ganon’s face through his bangs. They’re always his saving grace until Ganon pets them away. He does so now, clearing the view and taking in Link’s pink cheeks and the way he tries to shrink down, out of sight.

“You’re beautiful,” Ganon assures him. “And I don’t mean that in some kind of gross, jackass way. I really mean it, Link.”

“I know you do.”

Ganon coaxes him closer with the grip he has on Link’s chin until the space between them melts away. Link doesn’t even have to arch up to kiss Ganon like this. And once Link is there, glossy lips sliding against Ganon’s, Ganon drops his hand back to join its brother at Link’s hips. Ganon pulls Link to stand flush against the bed while darting his tongue past Link’s lips. Link knows the gloss is strawberry-flavored, and he smiles at the same time Ganon does when he gets a taste of it. Ganon chuckles against his mouth and rubs his hands up and down Link’s sides. Heart thundering where their lip part and crash together with a wet sound, Link lifts his own hands to grip Ganon’s shoulders. Ganon groans into their next kiss. Encouraged by Ganon’s reaction, Link goes a step further and wraps his arms around the Gerudo’s neck. Ganon responds in kind by slipping his hands to Link’s back, flattening one in the dip of his spine and the other between his shoulder blades. Link is dizzy from their lazy, deep kisses when he thinks about Ganon’s huge hand in his hair, pulling on the locks until it hurts. Link jerks in Ganon’s arms and tries to slump against him.

“Sorry,” he slurs. “I don't know why I'm so dizzy.”

“I'm just that good.” Ganon winks at him. Those huge hands slide to his hips again and urge Link to turn around. “Sit down if you’re dizzy. I don't want you to fall.”

Link thinks Ganon will pull him into his lap. Not so. Ganon’s concern must be greater than his desire to be sexy or arousing. Not that Link doesn't mind Ganon’s worrying nature, but he'd like to sit in his boyfriend’s lap at some point. Link's weight sinks into the mattress beside Ganon’s thighs, and he leans on the side of Ganon’s chest once his boyfriend wraps one of those massive arms around him. Ganon rubs his upper arm while holding him close, kissing his hair.

“Too fast?”

Link shakes his head.

“No. I don't know why that happened. I'm sorry…”

Ganon murmurs lowly into his hair, “Don't be. It took a lot of courage to come out here and show me this.” The hand not rubbing his arm settles heavily on his upper thigh. Link throws his legs apart, bumping his thigh more into Ganon’s hand. The Gerudo just snorts into Link's hair. “Sit and breathe for a while. There's no rush.”

Link nods at the same moment that Ganon’s arm drops from behind him and the rest of his gorgeous, solid body slips off the bed. Link sits up straighter when Ganon kneels in the carpet between his feet, covered in the white stockings he chose to match everything. In the bedspread under him, Link’s fists curl up with nerves. Why the change in their positions? Link was happy the way they were. He's about to wrap both hands around Ganon’s wrist to haul him back up when Ganon’s heavy head rests on his thigh. Link jumps at that, unsure of what to do with his hands or his anything. He barely breathes while watching Ganon shuffle on his knees and shins to get comfortable. Red locks flowing down his back from where it's come loose of his hair tie, Ganon cages Link's thighs and sighs against his skirt. Link’s stomach is a tight mess, but he takes that as a sign that Ganon is happy. Link’s hand only shake a little, only goes numb at his fingertips with anxiety, when it drags lightly over Ganon’s shoulders. That draws another sigh out of the Gerudo, and Link firms up his caress until his palm is flat on Ganon's upper back. Ganon returns the caress by gripping the outsides of Link's upper thighs through his layers. Link feels more than sees or hears Ganon’s chuckle.

 

“This skirt is pretty cute, I have to admit.” Ganon turns his head to stare up at Link with one eye. “You're very adorable, Link. I know that's maybe not your point in dressing like this, but I like it.”

“Thank you.” Link smiles at him despite all the nerves wanting to break him down. He's about to say more, anything just to not feel like his throat will close off, but Ganon sits up. Link’s hand immediately falls to the bed again where they both ball into loose fists and support some of his weight.

Link sits in silence as Ganon drags his hands down the length of the skirt. It's not an anxious sort of silence, but one full of anticipation and desire. The longer they sit together, the more comfortable Link grows. Shuffling back on his knees to get a better view, Ganon watches with a little smile as his hands slip down Link’s thighs. The hem of the skirt bumps under Ganon's palms, and then his fingers drift lightly over Link’s white stockings. Sitting like this, Link's skirt bunches up as it's caught under his ass. That draws the hem up and gives Ganon a peek of the surprise Link has in store for him. The little Hylian had felt a bit guilty about wearing a skirt that doesn’t exactly scream, “sexy.” So, under the skirt, his stockings are attached to his panties—lacy and white—via garters. Ganon’s eyes fly wide open, and he immediately drops his right hand to the bottom of the strap teasing just from under the hem of Link’s skirt. He slips two fingers under the garter, lifts up, and lets it go with a  _ snap _ of elastic on skin. Link jumps on the mattress, little nails digging into his palms. Ganon sucks in a deep breath while slipping his left hand down, too. The rough palm pets Link’s thighs apart while he snaps the taut garter again, ripping a moan out of Link. His little head whips back, exposing his pale throat. But Ganon only has eyes for the treat Link has graciously given him below.

“Incredible. All this, just for me. Link…”

Link’s thighs trembles under Ganon’s hand, and they both watch as his fingertips dent the soft skin. Link would throw his thighs wider apart if they weren’t already at that point. Ganon’s fingers are dangerously, deliciously close to slipping farther up and caressing the lace of his panties. They’re made with room to spare in the front, so he doesn’t hang out anywhere. He hasn’t shown then to anyone yet, could never gather up the courage to wear them for pictures with the equally lacy bra that matches. That’s only for show, since he doesn’t have a chest well endowed enough to warrant such a thing. No, he has just enough muscle and fat to squeeze, which he has before in photos he’s sent to Ganon. It’s not a part of himself he’s ever felt comfortable touching for photos. But he’d wanted to venture outside his comfort zone for Ganon. And this getup is definitely outside his normal scope of dress. Ganon seems to like it, if the stiffness in his sweatpants is anything to go by. Link wants to rub against him and hear him moan, too. He’s too cowardly to slip his shin between Ganon’s legs or press his foot to the obvious bulge, like he's seen in porn. Ganon’s petting and teasing snaps of the garter come to a sudden end, and Ganon’s hands hover above the hem of the skirt.

Ganon is part serious and part playful when he drawls, “Do you mind if I take a peek?” He tugs on Link’s skirt. “I promise I'm not a pervert.”

Link has to swallow a few times to loosen his throat to speak.

“You are a little…”

Bushy eyebrows waggle a bit before Ganon chuckles, “You got me there. Entertain a pervert and let me under your skirt? Pretty please?”

That draws a giggle out of Link, which he hides behind a hand. There are crescent moon divots in his palm where he'd nearly cut himself with his nails. They only sting a little, but Ganon doesn't have to know about them. Link watches Ganon wait patiently over his hand still cupped over his mouth. Shivering, Link drops his hand back to the bed and nods. He doesn't trust his voice right now. Keeping his eyes on Ganon and what’s about to happen will be a challenge all on its own. Ganon still doesn’t know the whole story, doesn’t know about the panties or the bra currently making him itch. How people wear these things—and some of them have to, unlike him—astounds Link. He can’t focus on the questions of life with Ganon’s thick fingers gathering up the end of his skirt and slowly shoving it all upwards. Link trembles on the edge of the mattress, and his thighs shake where they’re still spread wide open. Nerves breaking, Link whips his left hand up to his face to hover over his mouth, trying to block how hard he’s breathing and how he bites his lip in anticipation.

Link knows the moment Ganon spies the white and lace hidden under the skirt, because his mouth drops open a little. Link whines behind his hand as his ears tip down and blush as dark as his face. He’s caught between the fists of embarrassment and arousal while watching his boyfriend. Back aching already just from tensing so hard and fretting about this, Link leans away a bit. Truthfully, he’d like to lie down and just enjoy Ganon’s attention without watching. The Gerudo is beautiful, painfully so, but Link would rather not watch Ganon in return. Ganon must pick up on his souring mood, how he shakes with nerves more than arousal. Skirt still shoved up to expose Link’s panties, Ganon lifts a hand up a pale thigh, up Link’s chest, and gently takes his left wrist in hand. Ganon guides them back to the bed and holds Link’s wrist there for a moment while Link sucks in a breath.

“Should we stop?”

Link’s ponytail whips around when he shakes his head.

Ganon chuckles lowly then and offers instead, “Lie down if you want. Relax and get comfortable.”

Shoulders hunched, Link hums and follows Ganon’s suggestion. Link lowers himself carefully to the bed, going slower than necessary. The blanket under his back and head are cool compared to his near feverish temperature. Once again, he’s unsure what to do with his hands. Link curls them up in the covers near his head. The cool material gives him something to hold as Ganon shuffles between his thighs. Huge, gentle hands pet from the sides of Link’s knees up to his mid thighs where Ganon has shoved his skirt. Everything below Link’s navel tightens with each caress that slips higher and higher up his legs. When Ganon’s fingers scratch over the leg hair above the end of Link’s stockings, Link knows they’re only seconds away from something. There’s so much tension between them, but he could almost relax like this. Ganon must have ideas in mind, must have things he’s wanted to do to Link since the beginning of their relationship. Link’s desires for passion can’t be one-sided. Ganon’s wide shoulders brush Link’s knees, and Link jostles under Ganon’s hands to lift his feet off the floor and dig his heels into the mattress. Ganon chuckles warmly between his legs and flicks the length of Link’s skirt up, exposing his panties and drawing a little whine out of him.

“Still good?”

Link bites his lower lip and nods, hoping Ganon is watching him. Ganon presses a firm kiss to the bump of one knee before sliding his hands down and cupping the backs of them.

“Tell me if this isn’t okay.”

Ganon coaxes his legs up, holding them in the air and bent at the knee. Link shudders and arches his chest a little, loving Ganon’s hands on him. With Ganon’s hands holding his legs up and apart, though, Link isn’t sure where they’re to go from here. But smirking lip kiss his thigh above the stocking, and Link jumps a little under Ganon. A dark chuckle tickles Link’s inner thigh before teeth press into the stocking and warm breath dampens the material. A gasp stutters out Link’s mouth as he squirms on the bed, rocking his body in Ganon’s hand. His teeth don’t hurt, don’t even bite down. But it’s exciting to feel the possibility. Link bottles his little movements and forces himself to lie still. He’d die of embarrassment if he accidentally kicked Ganon in the face, or anywhere while they’re doing this for that matter. The bite of facial hair against his inner thigh as Ganon kisses higher and higher rips another shudder out of Link. But Ganon’s hands under his knees prevent them from lowering, from falling shut. Ganon coaxes his legs even wider apart to fit his shoulders between them. Closer and closer his mouthy, sucking kisses draw to the place where Link is straining and painfully needy.

Ganon reaches the thin skin where Link’s thigh meets his torso, lips dragging across the bottom of his panties, when he murmurs, “All right?”

“Please,” Link breathes, head pressed hard into his bed. The soft material of his blanket squeaks as Link tightens his fist until his knuckles hurt. “Ga-Ganon!”

Link yells his name halfway through. Once asked so politely to continue, Ganon’s head had sunk between Link’s thighs, and the Gerudo has been more than happy to press his mouth along the hard line of Link’s cock through his panties. That pressure doesn’t let up. Ganon mouths at Link’s cock all the way up to the wet spot he’s made through the fabric and lace. Link’s chest arches higher off the bed as Ganon hums against him. Lips pressed to the wet spot Link has made, Ganon offers Link the friction he desperately wants by rocking back and forth. Link grits his teeth and blushes hotter, realizing he’s grinding on his boyfriend’s face. But it’s electrifying, and every moan Ganon presses to his trapped cock punches the air out of Link’s chest. Head back and staring at the ceiling, Link wonders if Ganon could make him come like this. They haven’t even done anything yet! Link yelps as Ganon rubs his face harder between his legs before sitting up.

Head spinning from so much blood in his cheeks, Link peeks over his blouse and skirt flipped up to gauge Ganon’s mood. Ganon’s hands squeeze him under his knees before lowering Link’s legs some. He doesn’t let Link go completely, but the little Hylian’s feet almost touch the bed. Ganon breathes hard while staring down at Link, gold eyes roaming from between his legs, up to his face, and then back down. Barrel chest heaving, Ganon does set Link down at that point. His hands slide up from Link’s stockings, over his thighs, to the waistband of his panties. Thick fingertips curl under the band and caress Link back and forth, teasing him. Link wiggles with his feet flat on the bed and bucks into Ganon’s hands. Ganon shuffles closer to the bed, still on his knees somehow, and darts down to kiss Link’s inner thigh again.

“Can I take these off?” Ganon tugs gently on the waistband. His voice is rough like he’s been screaming for hours. Link did that to him. “I want you.”

Link’s hair flops around as he nods. He almost cracks his chin into his chest he nods so hard. Ganon spares him a warm chuckle and another kiss to his inner thigh before making good on his request. Ganon picks at the garters clipped to his stockings before proceeding. Link cooperates with Ganon’s gentle tug and lifts his ass off the bed, allowing Ganon to slip the lacy garment down his thighs and off. Cool air shocks Link’s feverish skin, and he almost squeezes his legs shut. But Ganon’s huge hands and wide shoulders are there to keep him open. Ganon’s left hand flattens on his inner thigh, pushing that leg away. Ganon leaves his hand there to fondle and gently pinch Link’s soft thigh. The fingers of Ganon’s other hand trace a lazy outline around Link’s cock that lies straining toward his navel, already wet and pink from so little attention. Link’s hips jerk under Ganon’s teasing caress, and he just wants Ganon to take him in hand and make him come.

“Not to break the mood or anything…” Ganon amused voice startles Link out of his thrashing and panting. “But do you have any condoms? Do you want to wear one while I blow you?”

A needy moan rips out of Link’s bitten lips rather than words.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear exactly, but I love it.” Ganon leans down to kiss his thigh, biting him a little just because. The hand that had teased around Link’s erection drops down to a round cheek, fingers grazing soft skin and fine hair. “Also… Just curious how prepared you were for any of this…”

Link knows exactly what he’s talking about and blushes hot enough to make himself dizzy. Tugging on his blankets like a tantruming child, Link rocks his body into Ganon’s hands to entice him.

“I’m ready every time we spend the weekend together,” Link admits, voice barely above a whisper he’s so embarrassed. “I’m, um… I’m clean. You don’t have to use a condom. Do whatever you want to me. I… I want you to.”

Ganon’s hum in response is the sort that’s all toothy grins and suggestive eyebrows. Link doesn’t have the courage to open his eyes to face it, but he still rolls his body against Ganon’s hands. Another warm chuckle bounces out of Ganon’s chest as his thumb strokes closer and closer to Link’s entrance, hell bent on teasing him until he begs for it. But Ganon’s hands slip away from their respective places on Link’s body to grab him behind his knees again. Ganon does bend him in half this time, even scoots Link up the bed some so he can lean against the edge of the mattress instead of letting his knees take all his weight. Link’s breathing kicks up as Ganon’s strong hands guide his knees almost to his ears. It doesn’t hurt to bend this much, and he’s used to it when he gets adventurous while jerking off. It’s just so different with someone’s hands on him, someone watching every flinch of his eyebrows and twitch of his lips. Bravery takes hold of Link, and he cracks one eye open to find Ganon’s face. His lover stares with hooded eyes down at Link’s leaking, messy cock. Link catches the exact moment Ganon leans down with his mouth opening. Before Ganon’s tongue or lips reach anything, Link slams his eyes shut and tosses his head back. A split second later, Ganon laps at the mess oozing out of him before taking everything.

There's not enough air in Link’s lungs for him to shriek at the tight, wet heat that sucks him down. He hadn't even been fully hard, but a few bobs of Ganon’s head and all that pressure fix that. Bent like this, Link doesn't have the leverage to thrust into Ganon’s mouth, but he wouldn't want to hurt his boyfriend anyway. This feels good enough—everything below Link’s navel clenches hard enough to strain a muscle—and Link wishes he could show Ganon some appreciation in return. But Ganon has him firmly by the backs of his knees, and Link’s hands shake too much to reach for him. Link’s body trembles as Ganon’s tongue flicks and curls around him. When Ganon pulls back, playing with just the head in his mouth, Link finds enough air to cry, then. His voice cracks and can't decide whether to scream Ganon's name or beg him for more. It's all just babble flowing from his shiny lips as Ganon smiles around him while stabbing his tongue through the mess gushing out of him. Ganon jostles his legs higher while letting Link’s cock slip out of his mouth. Gut tight from just that little bit of teasing, Link whimpers as cold air hits his wet skin. Why did Ganon stop? That was perfect, one of the most pleasurable things anyone has done to him…

Link’s worries about stopping are quelled as Ganon shifts down and blows air over his hole. Link jumps, is about to question what Ganon’s about to do. But that same tongue that had teased his cock to full hardness laps generously and wetly between his cheeks, and there's no need to try and ask. The words Link had gathered on his lips blurt out in a shrill, incoherent cry instead as Ganon presses harder between his cheeks, shaking his head to rub his facial hair against Link’s skin. Link’s toes curl in the air as Ganon traces teasing, endless circles around his hole. Of course Link has seen this in porn, fantasizes about it while touching himself. But there's a great deal of things he's seen that he just never thought he'd experience! This is another one, but Ganon has made his dreams come true. Ganon hums between his cheeks and wiggles his tongue hard against Link’s resistance. Link somehow finds it in him to rock with Ganon’s rhythm of swiping back and forth, tongue curling endlessly around his sensitive skin. Ganon groans, adding another layer of sensation to the breathtaking pleasure he's giving. Link clings helplessly to the blanket under him as he gushes and squirms under that tongue. A breath blows out of Link as Ganon let's up and presses oddly sweet kisses to his entrance. Ganon drifts away from where he's buzzing and ready to leave biting kisses along his cheeks.

“How do you feel?” Ganon’s voice comes out through a breath. Link has to strain to hear it. “Good?”

Remembering that Ganon likes his partners to talk, Link squeezes his eyes shut as embarrassment makes him blush harder.

“No one has ever… done that to me before. I thought I was going to, um… come.”

Ganon bites the softness in his inner thigh particularly hard before purring against the pain, “Do you want to come? I can make that happen.”

Link jumps in his hands and nods his head at first. But then he thinks about it and shakes his head instead.

“I…. I do, but, um…” He has to say it. Ganon likes hearing him say things. Ganon responds to his kink with enthusiasm. What are a few words murmured while he blushes hard enough to pass out? “I wanted to come with you… with you in me…”

“Ohhhh, I see.” Ganon chuckles also mischievously through that. Another kiss pecks on his hole before Ganon sits up for real. “Well, who am I to deny such a softly spoken request? Don't move. I'll be right back.”

When Ganon drops his legs and stands, Link leaves them where they fall. He's still exposed, skirt still flipped up to reveal his cock that's gone from pink to red at the tip with blood. Link swallows hard and gets his elbows under him to take a peek down. He's still buzzing between his cheeks where Ganon had licked and rubbed against him. The Gerudo’s beard is a thing he hadn't considered while fantasizing about this. There's a warm, pleasant burn where the hair had rubbed, and Link tucks a trembling hand down to feel along his cheeks. Ganon’s saliva is already dry, but Link likes to think he can still feel it. He won't touch his cock, too scared that he’ll come on accident. Not that Ganon told him not to, not that their sexual relationship is that way. Yet. Link blushes while thinking he wouldn't mind Ganon being a bit more… bossy. Domineering? That sounds better. Link bets Ganon wouldn't mind that, either. Just because Ganon is intimidating and powerful in his professional life doesn't mean he's like that in bed, though. Link mulls it over, growing soft while Ganon is off somewhere in his apartment doing… something. Link squirms and fidgets the longer Ganon’s absence carries on. Link’s nerves build up until he shoves himself up more and worries at his bottom lip.

“Ganon?”

The plush carpet in the hallway muffles Ganon’s footsteps, but they do thump back towards the bedroom after Link’s worried call.

“Hang on, hang on,” Ganon chuckles before rounding the door jam and re-entering the room. All his clothes are still on, although he reaches for his shirt while smirking at Link’s form. The shirt ends up on the floor, and Link admires all that skin on display. “I said I'd be right back. You get nervous?”

Link ducks his head and admits, “A little.”

Through his bangs, Link watches as Ganon shoves his sweatpants down and kicks them away. His underwear follows, finally leaving him naked. While away, Ganon had also removed his hair tie so all his thick, red hair flows down his back. Link bites his lip while keeping his eyes down. He wants to cling to Ganon’s long locks while they rock together, Ganon’s heavy weight between his legs. Ganon’s knee sinking into the bed by his foot jars Link out of those pink-tinged thoughts. His eyes are immediately drawn to the impressive, heavy weight of Ganon’s cock hanging between his legs. Link’s eyes widen in dramatic fashion, and Ganon bites back a body-shaking laugh. Kneeling beside Link, Ganon gets him under the arms and hauls Link to the head of the bed. Once there, he pets Link's thighs open again. They part eagerly, and Link blinks up at Ganon with some hair in his eyes. It takes nothing for Ganon to reach forward and comb the strands out of the way. Link’s little hands, still numb at the fingertips from excitement, curl loosely on either side of his head. He hopes he makes for an appealing sight like this. But judging by Ganon’s hooded eyes and how he can't decide where to look, Link thinks he's done a fine job. Ganon scoots back and leans towards Link’s nightstand. The Hylian is guilty of keeping lube in the drawer as if having lube handy and nearby is a crime. Ganon waggles his eyebrows at the other things lurking in the drawer. Link knows there is at least one vibrator banging around and a glass dildo. But Ganon leaves them and carefully shuts the drawer, bottle of lube in hand.

“So,” Ganon drawls with a smirk. “I believe your request was to come with me in you. Is that still something you want to do?”

Link nods before blurting out, “Yes… please.”

Ganon’s eyebrows flick up at him as he says lowly, “Can do. I took the time to acquaint myself with your mouthwash as well. Never go ass to mouth, Link.”

Link doesn't bother stopping the giggle that bubbles out of him.

“Does that mean you can kiss me?”

“Correct.” Ganon leaves the lube resting in the blanket under them and smoothes his large hands up and down Link’s covered thighs. “Do you want to leave these on? Your shirt, too?”

Gulping, Link nods.

“I… I like the way I look in this. Um…” Link bites his lip again before asking, “Are you going to wear a condom?”

“I'd planned on it,” Ganon admits with his hands still sweeping up and down Link’s thighs. “Is that okay?”

Heat pools in Link’s cheeks and fills up his ears until they're nearly deaf with the rush of it. Most of his fantasies of Ganon have them grunting and rubbing together, Ganon freezing on top of him and coming inside. Link has to swallow to dislodge the knot of excitement in his throat in order to talk.

“You don't have to. I…” Link shoots him a glance with hazy eyes and mumbles, “I want you to come in me.”

Link watches all the hair on Ganon’s arms stand up and the shiver that runs through him.

“Say that again?”

Link bites back a little smile at Ganon’s hushed voice and repeats, “I want you to come in me.”

Ganon hums like he's just experienced the most pleasurable thing in the world. It brightens Link’s smile until he can't hold it back anymore. Ganon watches him with something almost predatory in his gold eyes, but it's restrained, not yet unleashed.

“We would make quite a mess like that.” His fingers drift lightly over the tops of Link's stockings. “I wouldn't want to ruin any of your clothes. The rest of you of course…”

Ganon’s seductive attitude makes Link giggle. He was never one for dirty talk or things like that. But the banter between them like this is the same sort of fun they get up to just while talking. The back and forth feels natural, and Link doesn’t have to try to be sexy or suave. Ganon grins right back at him as Link laughs, so Link knows his laughter was taken well. Ganon is secure enough in himself to take a joke or ribbing at his expense. It's something Link appreciates, since he could never be with Ganon if the man lacked a sense of humor. Link shuffles on the bed and bends his knees with his feet flat on the mattress. That draws Ganon’s eye to where Link has gone soft during their talk. Link isn't too cut up about it, because he knows Ganon will get him going again.

Link wiggles under Ganon’s focused stare and asks with a little smile, “Promise to make a mess of me?”

Ganon’s grin grows larger as Link plays along, and he purrs, “Absolutely.”

Link laughs again and reaches for the bottom of his blouse, wanting to be a bit more naked like Ganon is.

“Don't worry about my clothes. They're all cotton.” Link sits up to whip his blouse off and soak in the reappearance of Ganon’s awestruck expression when he sees the bra, finally revealed. Throwing the shirt on the floor, Link lies back down and curls a finger towards himself. “Everything will wash out. It's okay.”

Shaking his head to dispel a shiver, Ganon crawls closer while mumbling to himself, “Unbelievable. I can't with you, Link. Wearing this the whole time…”

Link gets an arm around Ganon’s neck to pull him closer. Their foreheads brush, and Ganon pecks a sweet kiss on him. Sure enough, his lips taste minty like mouthwash. Ganon continues to grumble in a playful way as he settles on his side with Link still lying on his back.

Biting his lip to be coy, Link tangles his fingers in Ganon’s hair and asks, “Do you not like it?”

Ganon presses his teeth to Link cheek like he's about to bite. Link giggles in his face and cranes his head away.

“Of course I like it,” Ganon murmurs with their heads still tucked relatively close. “Seeing you like this is an incredible turn on.” Ganon props himself up with his right elbow sunk into the bed under him. His left settles on Link’s stomach, fingers petting the fine hair leading down from his navel. “I never thought this could be a turn on for me, and maybe it’s just because it  **you** wearing stuff like this, but damn, Link... “ Ganon sighs and presses a quick kiss to Link’s forehead. “I love looking at you. You’re beautiful.”

Link turns his head the other way when the praise becomes too much. He knows Ganon means it. Ganon has no reason to lie, especially not about this. What would he have to gain from such a lie? Still, Ganon’s enthusiastic praise makes Link’s face heat up to the melting point. His bottom lip is between his teeth when Ganon takes advantage of his turned head. Lips and the prick of facial hair dance across the thin skin of his neck as Ganon kisses him there. Link jumps and covers the hand Ganon has on him, lacing their fingers together. The other hand, his right, he twists in the blanket trapped under them, just for something to hold on to. Ganon hums against his neck and spices his kisses with his teeth every once in awhile. Link jumps at every one, just enough to rock the bed under them. His moans vibrate on Ganon’s teeth, and Ganon returns his soft calls. When Ganon wiggles his hand out from under Link’s, Link protests until Ganon pauses his kisses to explain.

“Can’t prepare you if you don’t let go,” he murmurs lowly in Link’s twitching ear. “You want that, right?”

Link nods with his eyes pinched shut and rips his hand away from Ganon’s. His nerves try to take over again. But Ganon is a warm, wonderful wall of love and flesh beside him, and Link focuses on him rather than how his heart skips beats. Ganon hums against his neck again and presses more biting kisses to the skin that’s still buzzing from last time. Link’s left hand is desperate to touch Ganon and help ground himself. He grabs at Ganon’s hip, fingers skating over the ridge of muscle that leads down to his cock. Ganon sputters through his next kiss and mutters something about Link tickling him. Link whines as Ganon retrieves the lube he’d snatched from the nightstand and just holds his hip harder. The bottle gives a wet sound as Ganon wrestles with it one-handed to gather some lube on his fingers. Lip between his teeth once more, Link throws his legs open and plants his feet flat on the bed. Ganon nips an earlobe with a smile stretching his lips.

“Ready? Tell me if I’m going too fast or hurting you.”

“I’m… I’m not a virgin,” Link whines.

Ganon chuckles in his ear and adds, “Good to know. But I could still hurt you on accident. You’re in control, Link. I go as fast or slow as you want.”

Link lets out a slow breath through his lips as he nods.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

Ganon’s lips are a constant presence on his neck and jaw as slick fingers dive between his cheeks. Ganon takes a moment to spread lube around the insides of his cheeks, to make it less likely Link’s skin with catch and drag on the rest of his hand. Plus, it’s a nice way to introduce Link to the sensation of someone touching him here—virgin or no. A tiny sound curls out of Link’s throat at the first brush of thick fingers on his hole. Link’s legs are already spread as wide as they’ll go, but that doesn’t stop him from arching up and wiggling against Ganon’s gentle pressure. Ganon snags the lobe of his ear—free from its normal earring—and worries the skin with his teeth while pressing forward with intent. A long breath out helps Link relax, and a little whine squeaks out when Ganon slips into him. Ganon keeps still for a moment, and Link wiggles against the curled knuckles of his other fingers, all waiting for a chance to feel how eager he is. A warm chuckle tickles Link’s ear when he fusses more and clenches around Ganon’s middle finger. Ganon moves the smallest bit, just enough to tease Link and make him whine louder.

“I’m ready,” Link bites out between needy whimpers. His eyes are still tightly shut, head turned away from Ganon. Link rolls his hips against Ganon’s hand and begs, “Please move.”

Ganon says nothing to that. His actions speak louder as he starts a slow, long pace in and out of Link’s body. It’s not the vigorous, jarring sort of thrusts Link wants, but it’s better than Ganon staying still in him. It’s just enough back and forth to call up slick sounds between his legs. They’re a promise of filthier sounds that will surely fill the room later. Link cranes his head up and away to escape the noise. It’s too embarrassing! Blushing madly, Link twists his head to face Ganon and searches blindly for his lips. Ganon hums into the first kiss Link smacks to the corner of his lips. They find each other despite Link’s closed eyes, and Link loses himself to the rush of their breaths and how they groan together. That’s much better than the needy squelch of his body opening for Ganon below.

Wiggling to encourage Ganon to go faster, Link also slips his left hand between them to paw at Ganon’s bare chest. Ganon doesn’t stop pressing sweet, little kisses to him, but he does smile against Link’s mouth. Firmer kisses push Link’s head back into the pillow. The pretty squeal of Link’s next moan as Ganon squeezes another finger in him is music to the Gerudo’s ears. He smirks when Link fusses again while he teases his boyfriend’s entrance, barely dipping inside him. If he gave Link a brief pause between kisses, he knows Link would protest and demand Ganon go faster. So he doesn’t let up and instead swirls maddening circles around and around the first inch or so inside Link. When they do separate, Link pants and whines pitifully until Ganon chuckles again.

“Yea? You mean it?”

Link bites his lip before peeling an eye open. Ganon flicks his eyebrows up, and Link’s blue eye squeezes shut again.

“Please,” he begs. “This… This feels good, but I want…”

Ganon hums and kisses a pink cheek before asking, “What do you want?”

“Go faster,” Link grits out, too embarrassed to say it louder.

“So bossy,” Ganon teases with a smirk and a slow glide out of Link. The Hylian writhes against him and scratches at his chest before Ganon returns with more lube. “Message received loud and clear.”

Ganon’s thumb rests in the crease between Link’s leg and pelvis as he bullies the rest of his fingers back inside him. Link’s right hand yanks on the blanket under them as he rolls his body onto Ganon’s fingers. He must look ridiculous to Ganon, tossing his head around with his mouth hanging open. But this is much better than anything he can do alone. Ganon is real and warm inside him with a mind attached to those fingers that twitch and touch him in ways Link can’t predict or control. Link shudders and arches his body off the bed at the stretch of four, thick fingers prying him open. A hazy, lust-filled thought occurs to Link as he moans that Ganon should try to fit everything in him. Would it take much for the Gerudo to curl his thumb up and… It’s a ridiculous thought one has while caught in the throes of ecstasy like this, and Link knows he’d blush and deny such a desire after he calms down. But at the time, he thinks Ganon would do it, if he asked. And that makes him gush on his stomach, to know Ganon would do what he wanted, if he asked.

“Good?” Ganon murmurs in his ear, knuckles curling inside Link and drawing another earth-shattering quake from him. “Is this what you wanted? Link?”

Link rocks to the modest pace Ganon has set, and the bed shifts under them, too. The metal frame groans at the joints, but it’s just more sound that helps cover up what Ganon’s doing to him. He tries instead to focus on the pressure of so much inside him, how every brush of skin not his own inside him ramps up the tightness in his gut. It’s been too long since someone has touched him like this. Link’s skin is too tight over his bones, and yet too loose at the same time. Ganon has that way with him, even before their relationship. Now, it’s easier to make Link tremble like a tree in the wind by reaching for sensitive places in and on him. Ganon’s palm rests flat against his ass as he sinks as deep as he can. Link is nearly deaf with blood rushing in his blushing ears. He only makes out Ganon’s low question, because the Gerudo’s lips are like ice on the feverish shell of his ear.

“Yes,” he breathes. Somehow he remembers that Ganon likes to hear him talk. Link turns his head until Ganon’s breath ghosts over his face. Link’s eyes open, just a sliver of blue, and they stare down at Ganon’s beard. “You feel amazing, I… It’s never felt like this with someone…”

“I like that,” Ganon admits in between drags of his lips up and down Link’s cheek. “I like that I’m making you feel good. Tell me when you want more.”

In a flash, Link remembers his lusty, outrageous desire for Ganon to fist him. But that’s not what Ganon had meant. He’d meant “more” as in moving on from this, meant welcoming Ganon between his legs and letting them rock together. Blush making as his head swims, Link slips his left hand from Ganon’s chest, curls it over his body, and stills Ganon’s wrist that’d never once slowed or stopped thrusting while they spoke. It stills now, and Link blinks down at all the flawless, black skin pressed against his in such stark contrast. Breathing heavily, Link nudges Ganon’s hand away and shudders when his thick fingers slip out. There’s an emptiness inside him, and it aches now that Ganon has petted and teased it into existence. Ganon’s fingers are warm and tacky on his inner thigh where they rest above the edge of Link’s stocking. Without the garters, they roll down some. His skirt is still flipped up. The straps on his bra creep closer to falling off his shoulders. Link forgets to breathe for a moment, but when he does, he sucks in a lungful of air and turns his eyes up to waiting, patient pools of gold.

“Please,” Link breathes. “I want you.”

Ganon says nothing, offers his lips for a kiss instead of words. Link’s gaze flinches down when the pressure of his hand moves away. Link catches a glance of Ganon taking himself in hand and stroking himself before they kiss. All this time, teetering on the edge with Ganon inside him, he’d neglected to look or even reach for his boyfriend’s cock. Link shrinks down while they kiss, but Ganon will have none of that. Right arm trapped under him this whole time, Ganon shoves himself up and hovers above Link. He leaves plenty of space for Link to move or leave if he wanted to. The purpose of Ganon’s stance is not to cage Link or trap him. No, Link recognizes Ganon’s close hover for what it is: closeness for closeness’ sake. And comfort. Breathing hard again, Link drags his trembling hands up the hair and muscles of Ganon’s arms to grip his shoulders. Link shivers and shuffles his feet around to place Ganon between his legs. Ganon smiles down at him and balances on one hand to pet Link’s pink face with his clean one. Not that Link would care. But he nuzzles against Ganon’s fingers anyway and takes a few calming breaths to get his head back on straight.

“I’m ready.” Link smoothes his hands down Ganon’s chest, across his hips, and strains to pet at his thighs. “Are you?”

“Absolutely.” Ganon catches one of his hands and lifts it up to kiss the back of it. “Are you still comfortable with me not using a condom?”

Link nods and wiggles his hand out of Ganon’s loose grip. He then sits up enough to wrap that same hand around Ganon and stroke him. It’s the first time Link has heard Ganon suck in a breath between his teeth, the first time he’s seen Ganon’s powerful body tremble. Ganon is a heavy, unfamiliar weight in his hand. He’s not fully hard yet, but Link twists his fingers around the wide, blunt head of his cock and squeezes his foreskin down with every stroke. If there’s one thing he knows how to do, it’s this. Ganon rocks into his hand and bites back all the noises Link watches him trying to make. Link’s happy smile is lost to Ganon with his eyes tightly shut, trying to not come in his boyfriend’s hand. Link stops before he ruins what’s built up between them all this time. Ganon’s body chases his hand as it falls away, and when Ganon cracks open an eye, Link is sure such a passionate glance would come his way. Ganon’s chest shakes with the breath he sucks down. Slowly, he settles on his knees between Link’s legs and scoots as close as their skin allows. Link jumps at the brush of warm skin on the backs of his thighs. Ganon’s hands join in and sweep up and down the insides of Link’s thighs, focusing mostly where Link’s stockings give to skin.

“You’re amazing, Link,” Ganon says after he’s caught his breath. They both avoid looking down at their erections, too caught up in staring at each other instead. “Thank you for sharing this with me. Everything.”

Flinching only for a moment, Link gives in to the desire to wrap his arms around Ganon’s neck and tug him down. Once Ganon’s narrow hips slot between his thighs, Link locks his ankles in the small of Ganon’s back and clings to him. Ganon freezes in his arms, mistaking Link’s stranglehold on him for panic or fear. But Link moans so softly in Ganon’s ear and rocks them together, trapping the evidence of their desire between them, that Ganon immediately dismisses his assumption. Ganon turns his head and noses through Link’s hair. After a moment of just rocking with Link and breathing him in, Ganon slips a hand to the back of his head and tugs gently on his hair tie. Link throws a hand up, too, and frees his hair rather than tell Ganon that it’s okay. That done, Ganon dives a hand into Link’s hair, twirls some strands around his fingers, and gives a little tug. Link’s mouth is near to Ganon’s ear when a moan rips out of him. He bucks and writhes harder against Ganon’s erection pressed tightly to his own. Ganon adds his power and weight to Link’s movements and ruts down, hard enough to knock the air out of Link for a moment.

“Touch me,” Link begs, nails digging into the black skin of Ganon’s upper back. “Please, please, I want you. Oh Ganon, please…”

Ganon chuckles into Link’s loose hair and grinds him into the bed, just to hear Link’s loud moan again.

“Gotta let me go to do that,” Ganon teases. “Can’t slip a hand between us with you hugging me so close like this.”

Blushing at Ganon’s point, Link nods a little and loosens his arms from around the Gerudo’s neck. The warm drag of Ganon’s hand between them, farther and farther down, tightens the vice behind Link’s navel. He has to unwind his legs from around Ganon’s hips, and he does so with great reluctance. His knees still hug Ganon’s sides, but there’s enough space to maneuver. Ganon presses sweet kisses to his temple and the side of his face while situating them. Link shivers at the wet slide of lube between his cheeks again, reapplying it for what they’re about to do. He’s fantasized about this moment more times than he can count. Of course, not all of those fantasies had him on his back like a housewife, spouse facing him. No, sometimes he’d entertain the idea of sitting in Ganon’s lap and fucking him that way. Or perhaps Ganon could show off his strength and pin Link to a wall, arms and legs clinging like he had moments ago while Ganon held him up. Anyway Ganon would have him, Link would gladly allow it.

Ganon’s lips still on Link’s cheek at the first, hot brush of his cock guided by his right hand. Ganon’s left twists in the blanket near Link’s head, avoiding his hair to not hurt him. He rocks gentle back and forth, not pushing inside but just letting Link feel him. They’re too close for Link’s pink ears to catch any sound, so he’s caught up in the sensation of it. It’s much different from fingers or a toy. Ganon is a constant warmth, almost burning between his cheeks. And the texture and weight of him could never be replicated. The wide, blunt head rubbing dizzying circles against his hole promises something huge, something that will make Link’s back ache and knees weak later. Link’s fingers splay wide on the top of Ganon’s back, and he holds them still as Ganon breathes on him.

“Okay?”

Link’s whole body relaxes, and he sags into the bed.

“Yes.”

Ganon hesitates a moment longer before firming up his stance between Link’s thighs. He scoots closer, close enough to use weight and strength to push into Link. Link whines while biting his lower lip and tightening his grip around Ganon’s neck. The stretch of his body around Ganon’s flesh sends little, tingling pulses through him. Ganon had toyed with his body long enough to make this stretch a delicious one, like he’d sculpted Link’s body just to fit him. That’s certainly how it’d felt with Ganon’s fingers sunk inside him before. But Link doesn’t have the brainpower to think about that. Because Ganon is real inside him right now, pushing and coaxing his body to make space for him. There’s pressure and weight that he hasn’t felt in a long time, so different from a lifeless toy controlled by his hand. Ganon pauses halfway through the grueling squeeze and peppers Link’s hair with some kisses. They both need a second to grow used to this—Link to the spread and Ganon to the tightness.

“Are you okay?” Ganon rasps between kisses. “Link?”

Link’s throat closes up when he tries to voice that yes, he’s beyond okay. He’s not even on the planet anymore, but floating far above the world. Instead, Link rubs his cheek on Ganon’s and lets out a shaky whimper. Legs a mess and seemingly disconnected from his body, Link forces them up to re-cross his ankles in the small of Ganon’s back. Ganon has other plans. He deems himself sunk inside Link far enough to not need his hand anymore. Ganon kisses his cheek before sitting up and gently pushing Link’s arms away. They plop to the bed on top of his loose hair as dead weight. Ganon’s smile is all heat and desire when Link’s eyes flutter open and catch it. Shuffling on his knees, Ganon steadies himself before reaching for the backs of Link’s knees again. Link expects it when Ganon lifts his legs up. He doesn’t expect how it spreads him open and helps his body suck Ganon deeper. Link’s throat is tight and bare when Ganon’s pelvis finally sits snugly against Link’s ass. Ganon might be flush against him, but he coaxes Link’s knees higher, bending him almost in half. Link’s chin touches his chest, and his hands scramble on Ganon’s slick skin for purchase.

“Still okay?”

Link whines and nods with the little space he has to do so. Ganon doesn’t ask again, just returns Link’s nod. Ganon’s tight nod is enough to send him rocking into Link, giving Link a little taste of the strength Ganon has. As they move, Ganon jostles Link’s legs with him. He forces Link to the breaking point at the peak of every thrust and relaxes Link’s pose at the trough. The squeeze feels good, though, and Link lets loose a whimper when Ganon bends him. It only takes a few times of Ganon doing this before he gathers that Link likes it, that it’s okay to go faster, go harder. Link’s eyes roll back as Ganon does just that without a plea or moan from him. The bed squeaks under them as Ganon gets a smooth rhythm going. He’s built up all these energy teasing, stroking, and kissing Link, and now it’s his turn to unwind a bit. Link doesn’t mind being the thing that helps Ganon unwind—would love to be that person for Ganon for a long time. That thought derails Link’s arousal just a bit, surprised at such a sentimental thought, just before Ganon finally gets serious.

The slap of Ganon’s pelvis against his body overrides the slick sound between them and the groan of Link’s bed. It’s fast and bright  _ pop pop pop _ before Link’s mouth flies open in a wail. Ganon still rocks against him, still bends him nearly in half while fucking him. Link doesn’t see how his own face flushes, how Ganon’s dark fingers dig into the stockings coverings where thigh meets knee. His head has sunk so deeply into the pillow under him that his moans sound inside his head. That blocks out Ganon’s moans and grunts, the slap of skin hitting skin. Link wouldn’t mind the bed creaking under them, but he’d have to hear the rest, too. Link cries louder to make sure it’s all covered up and to please Ganon. He works a few words into his endless stream of moans, panting Ganon’s name and repeating “yes” over and over. Ganon is a slick, heavy rush inside him that somehow already knows exactly where to rub, where to drag the wide head of his cock to make Link tremble. Link’s toes curl in the air, snagging the material of his stockings between them.

As far as Link knows, Ganon doesn’t say anything. He may groan Link’s name or some compliment of how beautiful Link is. But Ganon’s rich voice never makes it to Link’s ears. Link tries to peek an eye open at some point. Ganon changes his pace, though, and takes to slamming into Link, hard enough to jar him up the bed. It’s what Link had wanted before when Ganon had prepared him. If Link had opened his eyes, he would see the pleased, almost smug grin on Ganon’s face. That grin knows he’s hitting Link in all the right places, rubbing him inside and filling him where he needs it. Ganon bends him to the limit of Link’s body and hovers over him, hips still snapping away. Link is oblivious to this, too caught up in how each thundering thrust down spears him open and seems to reach deeper inside him. That’s impossible, Link knows that, but that’s what he feels. Ganon is curved and thick in the perfect way to make him see stars. Link throws his head back and forth, finally catching the shrill cries Ganon rips out of him. It’s during one of these moments, with an ear exposed, where Ganon hovers within earshot.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes!”

Ganon’s breath blows over Link’s sweaty face as his hips never let up.

“Do you?”

Link lifts his head only to slam it into the pillow under him, much like Ganon pistons away between his legs.

“I want to come,” he begs. “I want to, please, please!”

Ganon’s lips almost slide against his as he murmurs, “Touch yourself.”

Immediately, Link shoves his left hand between them to fondle himself. An order like that would normally make him uncomfortable. He’s never been one to respond to such orders, such dominance in sex. But for Ganon, he wants to do that, and he does so absolutely. Ganon doesn’t slow or waver as Link obliges his low command. Link barely feels his own, short fingers curling over the head of his dick or how his thumb dives through the mess he’s made in the slit. Ganon’s body and the constant in and out pressure is already too much. It only takes a few strokes of his hand to tighten cruelly around Ganon and come like he’d wanted. Link’s repeated cries of “yes” turn into shrill screams. Every jarring, pounding thrust coaxes another spurt of come out of him, which lands on the flipped up length of his skirt. Even the bra isn’t spared, but he’d said at the start that it didn’t matter. Ganon watches it all from his perch—the spatter of come, how Link rips his hand away once he starts, his pretty face going slack with only a few twitches disturbing his serenity. Link doesn’t notice how his body clenching rhythmically around Ganon, tighter than ever before, draws the Gerudo to his own end. He only whines a little when Ganon almost bends his knees into his shoulders while freezing on top of him. Link wheezes under Ganon, desperate for air, and his boyfriend lets up.

Link’s voice breaks as he whines when Ganon pulls out of him. Everything hurts, but in a satisfied way, like a muscle thoroughly worked. Link’s body still tingles even though Ganon isn't in him anymore. There's a throb that echoes through him where Ganon had been. It makes him twitch and tighten up. The length of his skirt that had bunched up under his ass catches the lube and come that escapes him. Through the haze of his orgasm, Link wonders if Ganon will do the ridiculous sort of thing boyfriends in the past have done to him and play with their come. He hates it, doesn’t see the appeal, but he’d suffer the embarrassment for Ganon. Instead, his boyfriend’s weight leaves the bed entirely. Link throws a shaking hand out to paw at the space Ganon had once occupied. Why is he leaving? Link thought that was pretty good, probably the best sex he’s ever had… But then the sink comes on down the hall, and Link’s heart stops dive-bombing into his torso. Over the thundering beat of his heart still pulsing in his ears, Link listens for Ganon’s movements about his apartment. The Gerudo hums and sighs, a happy sort of thing, before his weight dips the bed again.

A warm washcloth wipes at Link’s face and neck before attending to the real mess. Link whines as Ganon cleans him up, gathering sticky lube and come from between his cheeks. A shower is what’s really in order, but Ganon’s thoughtful gesture touches Link’s heart. Ganon presses a lazy, long kiss to his forehead before rising one more time. Link doesn’t make a sound this time, knowing that Ganon will return. And he does to kneel next to Link and urge the blissful Hylian onto his side. Ganon’s thick fingers pick at the hooks that have dug into Link’s back this whole time during their vigorous affair. Once the bra is free, gently coaxed off Link’s shoulders, Ganon bends down to kiss the red marks left in the center of his back. He rubs a thumb over them, fingers fresh and clean from a scrub in the bathroom. Link rolls his shoulders and hums at the tender caress before shifting onto his back again. Ganon doesn’t fight him and instead scoots down to slip Link’s skirt and stockings off. Link is a warm, limp body for Ganon to manipulate. It makes disrobing him easier. Link cracks an eye open to watch Ganon fold everything and leave it on top of Link’s dresser. Meanwhile, Ganon’s sweatpants, shirt, and underwear remain on the floor. Ganon’s regard for his pretty things touches his heart more. When Ganon returns a final time, Link’s arms are stretched out and waiting for him.

“Mmm, hello,” Ganon’s voice rumbles in his ear. He smacks a kiss on the side of Link’s head before Link has a chance to curl under his chin. “How are you feelings? You okay?”

Link rubs his face against Ganon’s chest hair and slurs, “Sore.”

Ganon grins above him and drawls, “Perfect. All according to plan.”

Link finds his place to rest in the hollow of Ganon’s throat and manages a sloppy bite before mumbling, “Be nice to me.”

“And why would I do that when teasing you is so much fun?”

Link lightly head-butts Ganon in his clavicle for his troubles. That draws a huff out of Ganon. Silence stretches and gets comfortable as they lie close, enjoying each other’s warmth. Ganon smells of salt and sweat, and Link kisses the spot of skin he bit earlier just to taste it. One of Ganon’s arms is trapped under him as he curls towards Link on his side. The other, however, Ganon throws over Link and sweeps his hand up and down the Hylian’s back. Ganon’s fingers take to the dip of Link’s spine and trace the sensitive skin there. Link wiggles when Ganon dips low near his ass and when he runs over the space between his shoulder blades. Ganon doesn't mean to tickle him, but it does. Ganon chuckles into his hair when Link’s wiggling becomes too much. He goes still beside Link and kisses his hair. It's still loose from when Link had freed it earlier. Ganon’s hand that had stroked his back ends up twisted around some locks just to feel the silky strands between his fingers. Link hums at the contact and tangles their legs together. He does it as if to tell Ganon that they won't be moving anytime soon. Ganon would not argue with such a demand. It's only Saturday, a little past noon. They have the rest of the day and all Sunday to spend together. That sparks a grin on Ganon that Link doesn't see, but he feels it when Ganon presses it to his forehead.

“I'd like to do that again some time. Not, like, every time we have sex. But fucking you in a skirt was a lot hotter than I expected. I could develop a complex.”

Rather than respond in the flirty, coy way Ganon expects, Link emerges from his safe place and shoots Ganon a hopeful look. Link’s droopy ears and pinched eyebrows surprise Ganon, and he holds the side of Link's head to comfort his boyfriend.

“Really?” Link asks quietly. “You'd do this again? You liked it that much?”

“Of course.” Ganon smiles sweetly at Link and kisses the wrinkle between his eyebrows. “I mean, it  _ is _ sex with you. I'd do that at least one more time.”

Link hears the humor in Ganon’s voice. There's no scorn or sarcasm, just pure humor. Link turns his head towards Ganon's palm and smothers his giggle there.

“I'm… glad,” Link mumbles. “That was… I mean…”

Ganon's sweet smile turns cocky as he teases, “What? What was what?”

Link bites the heel of Ganon's palm.

“You know! I know you know!”

“Mmm, maybe.” Ganon draws Link closer and smacks a kiss on his pouty lips. “But you know I like hearing you say it.”

Link sticks his tongue out at Ganon and grumbles, “I liked it. I liked having sex with you.”

Ganon snickers at Link’s blushing face.

“Was I good, Link? I'm dying to know.”

Frown huge and dramatic, Link huffs.

“I take it back. No sex for you.”

“Damn,” Ganon says with a grin, sarcasm in full force now. “How could I let this travesty happen? Oh, the hubris!”

Link gently shoves Ganon’s face away from him while biting back a giggle. Ganon is too much for him sometimes. Link instantly retracts that thought. No, Ganon is just enough for him. Link just isn't used to someone who gets him, someone who is both casual with him and intimate. Link has dated before, sure, but Ganon is different from all the others. It all felt like practice or playing pretend with the others. What surprises Link about that revelation, that somehow their relationship is for real and not for play, is that it doesn't scare him like he thinks it should. He's always dated people knowing the end was around the corner, practically racing towards it just to be done. But he doesn't want that with Ganon. Link relaxes under his heavy arm and idly pets the hair between Ganon’s pecs. It's a distracted sort of gesture, and Ganon recognizes that he's thinking seriously about something. Every mood and every thought advertises on Link’s body like a giant billboard to Ganon. That's never been the case, either. Link has always been able to hide so much of himself—practically everything. He doesn't know whether or not he wants to show Ganon everything or maybe Ganon is just that observant…

“Hey,” Ganon murmurs lowly, humor lessened some but still lingering. Link startles a bit and shifts his head to look up. “I have a request, or maybe a suggestion. Obviously you don't have to say yes.”

Link swallows hard and nods a few times, hoping Ganon isn't about to ask what had distracted him so much just now. But Ganon actually smiles at him instead. It's one of those tender things that makes Ganon look years younger and softens the stone of his face.

“You should let me take you shopping sometime.”

Lips parting and closing a few times, Link tries to figure out what Ganon means by that without asking. Does… Ganon mean shopping for anything? Link has never got that sort of vibe from Ganon before. Or could he possibly mean buying Link more skirts and the like? No one has ever had such a deep interest like that. Never to indulge him during sex, and certainly not encouraging him to buy more. He's too excited by the prospect of that. He needs clarification before his heart melts.

“Do you mean like… my pretty things? Skirts? That?”

“Well yea.” Ganon gives a one-shouldered shrug while eyeing Link. “I mean, if you're not comfortable with that, I get it.”

Link shakes his head and darts forward to kiss Ganon’s cheek. His skin is warm, too warm under Link’s lips. It occurs to Link that Ganon is blushing, and he hadn't noticed too caught up in his excitement.

“No, no that's… Do you really want to do that? Won't it be weird?”

“Only if we make it weird.”

Link offers him an uncertain smile.

“It'll be weird, two men walking around the women’s section in a store…”

Ganon frowns at that.

“Well, it's nobody's business why we’re there, first of all. We could be shopping for someone else. And even if we were there for ourselves, so long as we’re respectful, it shouldn't matter.”

Link knows it shouldn't matter, but he's encountered enough harassment to know it does to some people. But he won't rain on Ganon’s parade. If something like that were to happen, Ganon would be there and wouldn't tolerate such nonsense. Link had a good eye for troublemakers now anyway. It had been different when he was 17 and unsure of so much and just knew for sure that he liked dressing that way. But Link doesn't spare those lonely memories any thoughts. Ganon watches him with the inside of his cheek clearly caught between his teeth. It unbalances his face, making him look cartoonish. Link smiles up at him and pets the indent until Ganon stops.

“I think… I'd like that, so long as you were there. Shopping for that stuff in a real store always makes me nervous. Do you think I should just… show up in a skirt? Pretend I'm a girl?”

Ganon’s uncomfortable smile tells him “no,” but that's not what Ganon says.

“I don't think that's necessary? Plus you already told me it's not a gender thing. You just like wearing skirts and dresses. I don't think you should have to pretend to be anything.”

Link rolls his eyes and leans forward for a kiss.

“I didn't mean it like that. I mean like… pretend I'm a girl just to avoid people staring at us and bothering us. They wouldn't if they thought it was just a girl who dragged her boyfriend into the women’s section.”

Ganon’s tight smile only lessens some, but he shrugs anyway.

“As long as you're comfortable with that. I didn't mean this to turn into a big deal…”

“It's not!” Link shoves Ganon onto his back and lies on top of him. His ass and lower back protest those boisterous movements, but Link persists. He weighs nothing to Ganon and doesn't worry about hurting him while lying on him like this. “It's not a big deal. I just want it to be fun and not annoying because people are nosy and rude. I don't like confrontation. Besides, I've never worn those things out anywhere. It could be fun.”

Ganon shuffles under him to get comfortable. Link smiles into Ganon’s shoulder as one arm holds him around his waist and the other pets the back of his head. There's no tension in Ganon’s body, and Link relaxes knowing he didn't piss his boyfriend off.

“Okay,” Ganon says above him after a moment of cuddling. “Let's do that, then. Whatever you wanna do, Link. I'm game.”

“That's really sweet of you,” Link mumbles, caught up in shyness. “No one’s ever been this involved with me. I usually keep things like this to myself…”

“Well, don't. Not with me, anyway. Whatever you're into, I wanna know.” Ganon squeezes him tightly and kisses his hair. “You don't have to hide or lie about yourself to me. I kinda like you. Just a little bit.”

“Only a little,” Link sighs back. “Me, too.”

They both mean much more than “like,” but they both sense it's too early to be throwing around words like that. Or at least Ganon knows, since Link has told him of all his failed relationships and the lengthy dry spells he's had. If Link has a soft heart, which Ganon suspects he does, then he's probably afraid of them failing, too. Unbeknownst to Link though, Ganon has no intentions of allowing that to happen to them. He's liked Link just as long as the Hylian has confessed to liking him, long before the accidental photos. Then again, Ganon has always been sure of love and where to trust it in people. Link might be timid around the notion of love so quickly. And Link has a point. But while Link calls up a mental list of all the stores he's never had the courage to shop in before, he thinks maybe he could handle something like love with Ganon.


End file.
